Brooklyn and the Upper East Side
by meree
Summary: a BD story. it felt amazing being together, but both of them knew there was much more to it than that. Awful summary but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Brooklyn and the Upper East Side**

Don't own gossip girl or the characters.

Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

She slowly opened her eyes. Realizing it was still night, she got up of bed to go to the bathroom. Well… tried to. His left arm was tied around her waist firmly like he was holding on to her so she couldn't escape. She tried a few more times… but no luck. So, she decided, she had to wake him up.

She turned around and said…. Nothing. Because before she could mutter a single word he kissed her. Right at that moment. At first sweetly… and the becoming more and more passionate. He explored her mouth with his tongue making her moan for more.

He pulled the covers away from her so she would be completely naked in front of him. She simply looked at him with her big doe eyes…and nodded. That was all he needed. He started exploring her body like nobody else could. He knew her… better than herself.

At times like these… she wished she could stay.

When he was kissing every part of her body so gently… so manly… with so much passion, desire and…love…yes, love. Because that was truly what she felt when they were together.

But she knew…that the morning came too soon.

And they would have to go back to being them…

The ice princess of the Upper East Side.

And Cabbage Patch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Gossip Girl, not the book and not the TV show. Although I wished I owned Penn Badgley. Hahha**

**Please R&R**

**It's my first story.**

**Chapter 2**

School was boring. Yeah, specially Health Class. Like the teacher, Mr. Nicholson, truly believed that his students were pure virgins. Well maybe he did.

She used to love this class. This was the one of the only classes that the St. Jude's boys and the Constance's girls had together. So that meant…more time to be with Nate. But right now it meant that Serena would be all over Dan and Nate would be away with Chuck trying to remember or forget, she didn't know, that the first time he had had sex had been with her best friend. This was just great. Peachy.

Her eyes wander over to where Dan was sitting next to Serena. All the way across the room. He looked like he was trying to listen to the teacher but he was also listening to Serena who was talking to him. Blair thought she was talking about the party that was gonna be held in honor to Serena for her birthday because she had heard the name "Plaza Hotel" where such a party was going to be.

Suddenly, his eyes were on her. She quickly looked away but she knew he was still looking at her. She didn't know why but she felt naked.

Blair got out of Health Class as fast as she could. But he was faster…

Luckily it was break, so when caught up with her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. And luckily too, nobody had seen them.

"What are you doing? Somebody could have seen us! You can't just-!" he kissed her. He had wanted to do it since she had left that morning…

FLASHBACK

This time when she woke up, it was morning. And he wasn't in bed anymore.

She instantly felt sad. But when she looked over to his pillow she saw a little note.

"Please don't come out of my bedroom. I locked it, but anyway, my dad may be outside in the kitchen. Jenny is at a friend's house. I went to get you breakfast. My girl's gotta eat. Love. D."

She pulled it next to her heart. It was so cute. She put it away in her purse so she could later put it away in a little white box in her closet that she had specially for them.

But she knew she couldn't wait for him. So she got dressed quickly and she was grabbing her coat when the door suddenly opened…and he walked in.

Her boy…

Sometimes she liked to think he was hers.

But then reality came…"your limo is here" Dan said. "are you sure your driver doesn't know? Or suspects something? Because he picks princess Waldorf from Brooklyn nearly every morning."

You simply look at him. And then you put on your ice queen costume and say "Who cares? He is help." You pick up your purse and say "I gotta go. Your father is out there?"

He looks at you sadly. Oh Gosh. You could look at him forever. And he says "What? No good morning kiss?" and looks at you with his puppy eyes as he grabs you by your tiny waist. Sometimes it surprises you how large he is. Nate was only a few inches taller than you. But next to Dan you look like a little girl. And you love it because next to him you feel so protected.

You could never resist those eyes. You think of an answer, but your heart speaks before your head "I would, but with you, Cabbage Patch, a kiss never is simply a kiss. You won't get in my pants" and look at him defiantly.

All he says is "Oh, you mean again?" and laughs softly. All you can do is join him. But your cellphone vibrating for the 25th time that morning pulls you out of your love story.

"I really gotta go. Sorry. You comin with me? I can drop you off a couple of blocks away" you smile hoping he says yes. But you know he won't.

"Sorry Waldorf, can't. Promise to do something and I can't bail" he goes to the bed, grabs his bag avoiding your look and you look at him simply saying "You gotta pick Serena up" you say. It's a statement, not a question.

In his eyes all you see is guilt. Oh my Gosh. Everything this boy does is honest. So you can't be mad.

"It's ok." You say, even though it isn't. "Did your dad already leave?" you casually ask.

He grabs your hand and nods. "Ok, gotta go Humphrey. See you later" you shake his hand and as he tries to pull you for a kiss…you run and yell "No is no!" and you laugh.

Thank God… you hear his laughter too.

END OF FLASHBACK

He kisses you. Long and hard. But he stops before you take his shirt off.

"This's gotta stop" he says while nervously walking around the room.

"I thought you liked kissing me" you say like a 5 year old would, but you know what he is talking about.

"Blair---"

"I know, I know. But…I don't know if I'm ready for everybody to know."

Ohh. His girl. Yeah she was his girl. Blair Waldorf. Who would have thought? She may look strong and fearless on the outside but you knew that she was a fragile porcelain doll. And God may help you, you didn't wanna break her.

"let's talk. Tonight. Ok?" you look at her grabbing her hands waiting for an answer.

"can't. we're having a girls sleepover" she smiles sadly.

"oh, can I crash?" he laughs. "just kidding, don't get mad." She hits you playfully.

"have you told her?"

"who?"

"Humphrey…"

"Waldorf…"

he avoids your question. "you're ready to tell the world but not her"

"Blair… come on. You know she is not everybody else"

oh how do you know. Of course Serena Van der Woodsen isn't everybody else. No for Nate, not for your mum and certainly not for Dan.

You start to walk away. "you blame me for not telling everyone else. But you said you were gonna talk to her first. You haven't. and you know what? Maybe you never will." He tries to grab you by the waist. "No!" you yell. "my entire life everybody else have chosen Serena over me. But I thought you were different."

You open the door "how could I have thought that from a Brooklyn wannabe?"

You have let your heart in there. But you can't be with him if he is still in love with her.

You just can't.

You almost break the door when you close it.

i really hope you guys like it!

(K)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters (:**

**Chapter 3**

**Blair's pov**

You give the saleswoman your credit card to pay for your new boots and a new Chanel bag. It's cute. The boots are sexy. Black and go all the way above your knee. According to the saleswoman who has been babbling about these damn boots for two hours, they're Karl Lagerferd favourites. Great. Who cares?

You pay for all of it and leave the store. You also bought a new bag for Jenny. It's all black. Really cute. She is next to you saying thank you when you suddenly pull her into a hug.

"it's ok. It was a gift Little J. don't worry about it" you say.

She hugs you tightly and when she pulls apart she says "ohh you're so sweet Blair. Thank you"

You laugh. "sweet? That's a new one"

She also laughs and changes the subject "so, who is coming over tonight?"

"Kati, Isabel, you and Serena. I didn't feel like inviting anyone else" you answer.

"it's ok." You get into the SUV, a gift from your mother. Jenny climbs into the passenger seat. "so how is everything with my brother?" she finally asks.

Yeah. Little J. is the only person that knows about you and Cabbage Patch. And it wasn't even your intention that she knew. She had walked into your room that afternoon to find you sobbing next to a little white box. She had hugged and calmed you down and when you had finally become yourself again, she asked what was going on.

You couldn't lie to her. Even though her eyes were fair and her brother's were dark brown they shared the same look. The looked at you with their heart.

So you told her everything. About how you would spend every night in the room next to hers without her knowing. And how you were already falling after a month and half with her brother. And also about the fight between you and Dan that noon.

And what surprise you is that it didn't surprise you that she understood. She had picked an outfit for you and told you you guys were going shopping. And you loved her for that. At that exact moment, she was taking the place that a few months back had been Serena's. And it felt good.

So you guys went shopping. None of you bought anything except for the bags and your boots but it felt good being together. Even though she was a couple of years younger than you she was fast becoming a great friend…

"we still haven't talked. I left my phone at home on purpose". She nods silently.

"are we having pizza tonight?" Jenny asked, changing the subject.

A few weeks, ago, you would have looked down at her for suggesting that idea. But tonight you needed to be free for once. And a good slide of pizza sounded just great.

"yeah… we're having pizza" and you winked at her.

**Dan's pov**

"_Hey I can't talk to you right now. Probably 'cause I'm busy planning a party o hanging out with BF Nate or my BFF S.. But if you leave a message after the beep—"_

you hung up.

She had recorded that message a few months back, but only you and Blair knew that the "BF" had changed. And she was talking about change it again soon and recording something like "hey can't to talk to you right now. Probably 'cause I'm walking around Brooklyn with Cabbage Patch. By the way he says hi. Leave a message after the beep. Bye!"

At this point you didn't know if she wanted to change it now. You were confused. It had never happened to you before with her. She was simple. Or maybe not simple, but somehow you got her. And that made her simple for you.

You had always been confused with Serena. Did she want to be with you? Were her family problems too much? Did she love Nate? Was Blair stealing attention from you?

That was your entire relationship. That was the reason you didn't wanna have anything to do with her anymore.

Or did you?

Somehow your mind and your heart trailed back to a month and a half before…

FLASHBACK

"I can't do this anymore. You and I… we have nothing in common. I thought I had moved on from that but…it's not simply that …you don't even care if we spend time together. We're supposed to be dating right?" Dan asks completely frustrated. "this the 5th date you've cancelled Serena. The 5th!" you let out a sigh.

"ok, ok I know. I'm sorry" she apologies over the phone.

"that doesn't do it this time. I…I think we need a break Serena" finally. You've said it.

"are you breaking up with me?"

"no, I'm not. I just need some time. I'm not telling you I'm gonna stop talking to you or something like that. We can still be friends. I just…I need a break. I hope you can understand.

"ok…I guess I do." She says quietly "but there is still a chance we get back together?".

Your answer is automatic. You're not even sure you meant it. "of course Serena. Of course. I care about you too much."

"ok" there is hope in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"sure thing. See you tomorrow."

You didn't know if you had done the right thing.

But when later that night you are in the arms of petite brunette who makes you crazy, like Serena used to, you just forget about everything.

But just like her…you know morning comes too soon.

END OF FLASKBACK

You wanted…you didn't know who you wanted. But all you knew is that Blair being mad wasn't helping you. You needed her. You needed everything to be ok between the two of you. You will deal with Serena later.

So you called her once again…

AN: i hope you like it...thanks to all of my rewievers

you've been great...i really appreciate all you've told me


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all the reviews and I thank you for all of your words.**

**The make my day!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4 

When you got home, you went straight to your bedroom. You were so tired. Little J. had gone to the kitchen to make sure Dorota was following the instructions correctly for the sleepover. Jenny was a blessing right now. You didn't want to deal with anything.

You entered your room and drop the bags at the floor. Your eyes went instantly to the bed. There it was, your cell vibrating. The ID said Cabbage Patch.

You didn't know why, but you answered it.

"Hi".

"Blair!" he sounded surprised. "Finally! I've been calling you all afternoon. I thought I was gonna get your voice mail again"

"oh" is all you said.

"yeah. Hey Blair, I'm sorry. You know… we need to talk. I just…I don't know…" he says.

"I know. Sorry for being a bitch today. But you're right. We do need to talk."

"i… miss you"

"me too"

"ohh you're such a cutie"

you laugh "shut up. Can you come over for a minute? Serena, Kati and Is won't be here for 2 hours".

"ok. Hey what about Jenny? Didn't you invite her too?"

"I did. But she doesn't need to come over. She's already here".

"Really? But—"

"She knows Humphrey. I told her this afternoon."

"Ohh"

"sorry, I know she's your sister and you should have told her. But believe me, I didn't plan on it".

"I know, I know. It's ok". You can almost see him smiling.

"so, you'll come?"

"mmmmm, I don't know. I need an excuse" he says in serious tone, but you know he is joking.

"tell your dad you're coming over to practice oral hygiene we learned today in Health class"

"haha, very funny. I'll see you in a while".

"ok…Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry".

And you hung up. But your phone started ringing again. Right away you answered thinking it was Dan. "Are you already on your way? Wow, I knew you were fast, but this is surprising" and you laughed.

"Am, hey Blair, it's Nate" a confused Nate says over the phone.

You were took by surprise. "Oh, hey Nate. Sorry, I thought you were, amm, Serena"

"Oh, don't worry about it. How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Great. I was wondering what were you doing tonight."

"I'm having a sleepover with the girls. Sorry. And you?"

"Don't sweat it. I was planning on doing something with you, but…"

"Nate"

"What?"

"I…We're not dating anymore."

"I know. Well, actually I thought we were taking some time—"

"Yeah…well, I think we kinda need to talk"

"Yes. We should. When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll give you a call, ok?"

"Yeah…see you tomorrow then."

"'Key. I gotta go Nate."

"Fine. Hey Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you. And I love you."

"Yeah…me too Nate. Me too."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear this. Ok, see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Oh boy. Blair was in a lot of trouble.

It wasn't that you didn't love Nate. You thought you would never stoop loving him. Because despite he had broken your heart by sleeping with Serena, he had been your first love. Of course you missed him. But almost three months ago when you had found out that Nate had told Jenny at your own Mask Ball, thinking she was Serena, that he wanted to be with Serena, you had had enough. It had become too much.

You didn't thought that he didn't love you. It just was that you knew that if Nate was given the chance to choose between you and Serena, he would choose your very blond best-friend.

And…now, added to that all incredibly complicated situation was Dan. He was like a breath of fresh air in a hot august July day.

He was an escape from that crazy world you were part of. And most of all, he understood you.

You knew in your heart that you had to choose.

Just like Dan.

Archibald or Humphrey?

Waldorf or Van der Woodsen?

Suddenly, your door burst open, and Little J. said "Dan's here".

Your heart jumped when you heard that. But somehow you knew that the decision hadn't been made yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Every time I think I'm running out of ideas I read your kind words and something comes up! You make my day.**

**Hope you enjoy this one. It's one of my favourite chapters because I had the chance to write it from Dan's perspective ******

**Chapter 5**

Little J. was at Blair's room changing and putting on some make up, while Blair and you, her own human Cabbage Patch, were cuddling in the counter in the kitchen. She had sent Dorota home and her mother was in a short trip to Italy to see some models, so the house was yours.

"So, are we ok?"

Blair looked at you. "I guess so…but we won't be that way for long. Not until you or I or us talk to her".

"I know." You grab her hands and force her to look at you. You guys stay like that until the clock rings.

"Oh, those are my cupcakes!" you laugh "Well, they're Jenny's, but she said that I could take the credit for them if I paid attention and took them out of the oven when this damn thing rings." she take the trail out of the oven and the cupcakes looked great. "Yayyyyy! I did a good job!" and she jumps up and down for a second. And then she offers you one.

You look at it and then at Blair and say "I don't know, I kinda don't wanna spend the rest of the night on the bathroom".

Blair looks at you defiantly and says "Fine, I'm sure a lot of guys will enjoy this. In fact I can call a bunch right now-."

You grab her by her tiny waist and pull her small frame against your very large one "Hey, hey" she puts her arm around your neck and you say "You're not calling nobody…I guess I can try one of these. For you." You bit the brown thing and it's actually not that bad. But of course if Jenny made it, it had Rufus signature in it. "Mmm, it's eatable I think."

She looks at you. But really looks at you.

"I…you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Blair—."

"No, I have to tell you this." She looks at you dead serious.

"Ok." You let her say 'cause you know she needs to.

"Nobody has ever made feel like you." She pauses to take a deep breath. "Wanted, desired and…I don't know…"

"Loved?" The word simply came out of your mouth faster than you could think.

She looks at you. "Yeah. I don't if we are ready for that…but yeah. Loved."

"Yeah. I got you." You didn't tell her anything, but deep down you knew that the petite Audrey wannabe that loved causing troubles had stolen your heart.

And you weren't so sure you wanted it back.

You started to kiss her. Slowly and a few minutes later she was on top of the kitchen counter trying to remove your shirt. Your hands were everywhere. In her tights, in her hair, her neck, everywhere.

"B! where are you?"

Oh my Gosh! That was Serena's voice.

You couldn't pull away from Blair faster. You try to arrange yourself as you heard the heel footsteps approaching fast.

Blair was doing the same thing as you and she flew over to the other side of the kitchen to the cupcakes.

She looked at you but you couldn't do the same.

"Hey! There you are!" Serena run over to hug Blair while you coughed a little.

She turned around quickly and said "Dan! Oh my Gosh I didn't see you there!" She run over to hug you this time and to give a kiss on the cheek. From the corner of your eye you saw Blair roll her eyes. Yeah, that was your girl. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Hey Serena, how are you? I? I just…amm, I just—"

"He came to drop Little J. off. She's upstairs. Getting ready. Which I should be doing too." Blair said and started walking towards the door. "S. I'll wait for you upstairs as soon as you're done. Cabbage Patch, I'll renew my tetanus shot. Bye."

A few months back that comment would have bother you. But you knew that if Blair showed the least kindness to you, Serena or anybody else would suspect something. The hate between you and her had been legendary.

Once Blair had left to warn Jenny about the story she had made up, you thought, you looked at the girl in front you.

If there was one thing Serena Van der Woodsen would never have to worry about is good looks. Her blonde hair was falling in beautiful waves all around her face and back. She was wearing blue shorts, a white t-shirt and a vest. A blue vest that made her eyes stand out. She looked beautiful. Perfect. She looked perfect.

And that was what you didn't like about her. She looked too perfect. Blair had told you a few days back that the reason the people that worked for her mum didn't want her for the campaign was because Blair seemed too perfect, beautiful but not approachable. And they had said that the buyers of Eleanor's clothes could relate to Serena, because she seemed warm and fun.

Ok, although Dan was aware of the fact that Blair didn't look like the nicest person in the world he couldn't see like anyone would relate to Serena. She was one in a billion. He wasn't a girl, but thanks to Jenny, his mum, Vanessa and Blair he had been given the perspective of a woman a few times.

They were insecure. They weren't perfect. Specially teenagers.

So he couldn't quite see how a bunch of girls going through puberty would like Serena. According to what Blair had told him, they would buy the clothes believing that if they did they would look like Serena. Yeah. Bullshit. Or maybe they would. What did you knew?

But anyway…

"I was going to call you after I got here." Serena said interrupting your thoughts and coming closer to you.

"Yeah? Cool." You answered nervously and started playing with your cellphone.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow. You can pick the place" she said.

"Mmm, I'll get back to you on that. Listen, I gotta go."

"Ok." You were heading towards the elevator when she said "Dan…"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you. A lot actually." She let out a breath like she had been wanting to say that for a while.

You look at her. The girl you fell in love is still there. But the things have changed.

For the old times you think.

"Tomorrow, 7:30, I'll pick you up. I'll be the guy in the scooter." You smiled at her.

She smiled even bigger. And hugged you. "Yes." She pulled away a little to say "This could be a new beginning".

"Yeah. It could."

A new beginning. With who? With the blonde or


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry this one took a while but I had a lot of things to do these days.**

**Thanks ya'all for the lovely reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

….

"_Tomorrow, 7:30, I'll pick you up. I'll be the guy in the scooter." You smiled at her._

_She smiled even bigger. And hugged you. "Yes." She pulled away a little to say "This could be a new beginning"._

"_Yeah. It could."_

_A new beginning. With who? With the blonde or the brunette?_

_---_

You were putting the final touch to your look when Serena walked in. You were wearing skinny grey jeans and a black top. And of course, the boots you had bought that afternoon. Your hair was picked up in a nice pony tail. You looked at your reflection in the mirror once more and nodded satisfied. So you turned to Serena.

She had the biggest smile on her face. You would have been happy for her if you didn't bet that it was due to something Dan had done.

"So, what's up S?" you asked casually. Jenny was in the bathroom.

She looked at you like she was surprised you were there. She still had that freakin smile on her face.

"Mmm. What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I asked what's up. You have a kinda creepy smile on your face and it's starting to scare me."

She laughed. "Yeah, right, sorry B. it's just…I'm so happy! You're not gonna believe it!"

"Try me." That was full of irony.

"Dan asked me out to dinner tomorrow night! Can you believe it? I'm so excited. I thought all this time that he wasn't interested in me anymore…"

Serena continued talking and dancing across your bedroom. She didn't even notice you had almost fallen on the bed with your mouth open.

You couldn't believe it. Was he choosing her over you? Was he?

You grabbed your cellphone and right away called him.

"Blair…haven't talked to you in a while."

"Save it Bass" you said to Chuck over the phone "I have a proposition for you."

"More like an order I suspect. I'm listening." He said intrigued.

"I was having a sleepover with some of the girls at my house. But I changed my mind. I want to throw a party." You said determined.

"Oh. Ok." Chuck said confused.

"Damn it, Chuck. The task is simple. Get all the people you can get to my apartment in an hour. Tell them the ticket is bottle of something that contains alcohol, a lot of it. You got it or you need to write it down?"

"Done. God, I missed you Blair. Where has my bad girl been all this time?"

"See you later Bass. You better get this one right."

You hung up the phone and went to your bedroom again with an evil smile on your face. You opened the door and said

"Girls! Change of plans!" and you clapped your hands.

Is and Kati were there too now. Great. So you wouldn't have to repeat it.

"I have a surprise for you." You smiled like you were hiding a secret. Everybody liked that, except Jenny who was looking at you a little skeptically. Crap.

"I know you guys thought this was a sleepover. But… there are other plans."

"Really?" Is asked.

"What is it Blair?" Jenny asked seriously. Double crap.

"Get ready girls. The party will start in exactly 56 minutes." And you winked an eye.

The first to come over to you was Serena, but Little J. was close behind so she heard what your best friend said.

"Hey B. I know you don't like him. In fact I think you might hate him--" She was babbling.

"S. come on. What?"

"Since he asked me out tomorrow and this could be a new beginning for us, I was wondering if it could be a new beginning for all of us. A chance that Dan and you get along." She looked at you hopefully. You could feel J's eyes burning through you.

But you stayed firm.

"Of course you can invite him. The apartment is big. I might not even see him." You saw Serena's eyes crashing down. Damage control!

"S." you made her look at you "I'll try. In fact, make sure he comes." You smiled.

Serena smiled and started laughing. She hugged you. "Thanks B! You're great. I'll call him right now." And she walked away.

You turned around but you could feel Jenny behind you.

"Listen J." you finally turned around and lead her to the kitchen. "You heard it. I know you think I should talk to him first, but no. I'm gonna do it my way, ok?" you were waiting for her answer.

She crossed her arms and said "How can I help?" you run over to hug her as Serena walked in.

"He wants to talk to you." Serena said.

"Who?" you asked confused.

"Dan."

Ok. triple crap!

…

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

You were walking the streets of NY when your phone started to sound. You expected it to be Blair, but oddly enough it was Serena.

"Hey."

"Hey Dan!" she said cheerfully "I know this is kinda confusing, but there's a party at Blair's in about an hour, so I was thinking if you wanted to come over."

Ok, that was so unexpected. A party? At Blair's? Something was wrong. A plan came to your head.

"Really? Hey, could I talk to her?" you were already turning around and going back to Blair's place. You weren't too far.

Serena was confused. "Who?"

"Blair."

"I guess, but why?" her voice was suspicious.

"I wanna check for myself that her doorman is gonna let me in."

She started laughing. Great. It worked.

"Dan! Of course she's gonna let you pass by. In fact I talked to her and she is willing to give you a chance after what you did today."

Now it was your turn to be confused. "What did I do today?"

"Dan! Come on! You asked me out!" she said cheerfully again.

Click. There it was.

"Yeah, of course." You laughed nervously. "Hey but really. Put Blair on the phone." You said determined. You knew that before Blair answered a call from you in her own phone the hell would freeze.

"Amm, ok. Sure. Hold on."

There were some footsteps and voices in the line but finally you heard it.

"Hello?"

"Blair. Now. To the lobby." And you hung up while you ran to her building.

--

At the moment you decided to throw the party, you weren't thinking straight. But the purpose on your mind was to put Dan in the hot seat. What he would like act with Serena here. He still didn't know about the call from Nate that afternoon, so technically he had nothing to be jealous about. Technically.

The moment Serena told you that Dan had asked her out, the plan came to you. In the back of your head you knew that he wanted to tell her about you and him, but you also knew that there had always been a special place for Serena in his heart.

And let's face it. Ok, Dan and Serena probably didn't have a lot in common, but you and him? It was like you were from different planets. You had talked about this subject with him in several occasions. But one stand out.

Flashback

"Hey here's a test for new couples! "Compatibility for new couples" Let's do it Humphrey!" You were sitting in his bed in a pair of sweats and one of his huge t-shirts.

He was coming from the kitchen with a trail that had a chocolate cup and a coffee.

He sat on the bed relying his back in the bed cupboard. You were next him. "Move over." He joked. You laughed and did it.

"What? A compatibility test? Blair, come on. Everyone knows those things are full of shit." He said while giving you your cup.

"Oh come on Cabbage Patch! Let's do it!" you said cheerfully ."Pleaseee!" you pouted a little.

"Fine. Whatever."

_You smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Ok." You made yourself comfortable in his arms. "Which is your favourite colour?_

"_Mmm, blue I guess." He said while sipping his coffee._

"_Ok, mine's white. Food?"_

"_A steak."_

"_Lasagna. Type of movie?"_

"_Action. Yours?"_

"_Epic or romantic. Formal or casual?"_

"_Casual all the way. You?"_

"_Formal. What does your dad do for a living? Well, yours owns a gallery and mine is gay."_

_He laughs "Come on Blair."_

"_I know I know. Ok, next question. Brothers or sisters? You a sister, me none that I know. Mmm, band?"_

"_The Beatles. Yours?"_

"_Today? Simple Plan. But I love Jon Bon Jovi."_

"_Yeah. I know. So, what's the result?" he asked while he was getting up._

"_Well according to this we have nothing in common. Nothing!" you said with a worried tone._

"_I told you. They are full of shit. I'm getting pizza. I'm hungry, pepperoni is fine?"_

"_Could you get it half and half with extra cheese?"_

"_Ok. You want a soda or anything else?"_

"_A coke."_

"_Fine."_

_Before he left, you got up of bed and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey."_

_He glared at you. "What?"_

"_You really think we have nothing in common?"_

_The confusion left his look. He grabbed you by the waist and said "Yeah. Maybe we don't like the same movies or the same foods. But you know what? I think that makes you more interesting. I wouldn't like if you were exactly like me." He kissed you softly._

_You couldn't believe how lucky you were to have him in your life._

End of Flashback

You smiled at the memory. The quiz was stupid but it had gotten to you. And he had made you feel so much better.

But you had to come back to the present.

"Girls. I'll be right back." You made your way out of the kitchen and to the closet near the elevator door to get your coat out. The girls were already heading upstairs. Except…

"Blair…" Serena's voice.

"He's coming. Don't worry S." you looked at her hoping she would buy it.

She smiled. Great. "Ok. I'll get ready upstairs then. Thank you B. for everything." She was hugging you. You hugged her back.

"You're welcome hon." She went upstairs.

You went down to the lobby and there he was. He had an expression you couldn't quite read. Angry mixed with confusion and something else.

"Humphrey." You said coldly.

He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to an hallway to the right of the lobby where if someone walked in, wouldn't see you.

"Don't touch me!" and you tried to jerk away but as always it was hopeless.

He pulled you against the wall.

"Listen to this ok? Just listen. I didn't ask her out. I needed to talk to her!"

"Really?" you finally got away of his grip. "She believes you did! And besides what? Why are you doing this? I decided to throw a party. Since when do I need your freakin permission?" you asked. You were challenging him. He knew it.

"Blair…come on. Don't be like that. An hour ago everything was great---"

"Nothing was great an hour ago! Nothing will ever be great. Until you tell her." You let out a breath.

"Why did you do this? You know I'm not gonna stand Nate around you and you will possibly spill a drink over her to get her away from me. Why Blair?" she looked at you like he was giving up.

"Because tonight, you and I are making a decision. Me or her. You or him." You whispered.

You looked at each other forever. You cupped his face with your hands.

"Dan…" there were tears on your eyes.

He looked at you and then took his of you for a minute. He pulled you against him.

"Blair" you started to cry.

"No." you said firmly "I mean, I know…"

He looked at you deeply. "Blair… Why are we choosing?"

You knew he would ask that.

"Because I can't tell you right now that I feel nothing for Nate. I truly can't. can you tell me you feel nothing for Serena can you?"

"I-."

"Don't even try." You kissed him deeply and finally let go. "We have to get upstairs." You went to the elevator.

He followed you. You both got in.

"You looked beautiful, by the way."

You looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Hey is there a place where I could hang out while the girls are changing?"

"Am, sure. You can stay in the study. But I bet it will take Serena five minutes to find you there." You smiled wickedly.

He laughed. "The party was your idea ice queen. I'm just a puppet."

She glared at you. "Yeah, I'm sure." The elevator doors opened to reveal J. waiting for the two of you.

"Finally." She grabbed Dan by the arm an told you. "Serena doesn't know what to wear. She is about to drive me crazy."

"Crap. I have to go and make a call. I'll be right there." You looked around you and quickly and gave him a small kiss. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

He looked at you understandingly. "Yeah."

You walked away.

You started dialing. You heard Serena's heels coming down the stairs.

Game on.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took a while, but I'm about to start college, so I'm moving all of my things so I'm kinda busy. Thanks for all you kind reviews! You're awesome!

**Hope you guys like this one.**

Chapter 8

The party was on it's best moment. The apartment was packed with people.

Is and Kati were dancing on top of a table, being the center of attention.

Serena was sitting next to Dan trying to convince him to dance with her.

Nate was strangely talking to Jenny in a corner, whispering in her ear.

And Blair was watching all of these from the stairs.

"Cool party for being prepared in hour." Chuck whispered in her ear.

You didn't even turned around. "I guess."

"By the way, you look good Blair." He stand next to you for a second and then started to walk down the stairs to get another drink.

You started to look around again. Your eyes stayed in Nate and Jenny, who instantly felt your eyes on her.

She got nervous and babbled something to Nate walking quick to you.

"I'm sorry Blair. I just…"

You looked at her and saw right away in her eyes the crush she had on Nate. But were you ready to give up on him?

"It's ok. You guys were just talking. Don't sweat it." You got away from her.

"S!" you yelled coming closer to Serena and Dan who were on the couch. You made sure your voice sounded slightly drunk.

She looked at you laughing and made room in the couch for you. She hugged you. From the corner of your eye you saw Dan dead serious.

"Hey B. Where were you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I was with Nate. In my room." You laughed seductively and drunkly at the same time.

Dan looked at you with his mouth opened. Ok, he wasn't as good as you at this game. Good.

Serena winked an eye at you and laughed. "So, are you guy likes back together?" she asked.

She just had to ask, you thought. "I don't know. But…Oh, I remembered! Cabbage Patch, Jenny wanted to talk to you. She said it was important." You were talking to Dan.

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Where is she?" he asked.

"She's…Oh, you wouldn't get it anyway. Follow me, I'll take you." You got up. But before you left, Serena grabbed your arm. Crap.

"Thanks B." she whispered in your ear.

Oh, thank God. "You're welcome. But for what?" you asked confused.

"For trying to get along with him. Really, thank you." She shakes your hand.

You smiled "Yeah, whatever. I have to do charity once in a while. I gotta go. Love u!" You got up and left grabbing Dan's hand.

You went upstairs and release his hand. You walked into your mother's bedroom which was locked with a key. You took the key out of your pocket and opened the door. He walked in. You went behind him in a rush.

He is looking at you with one of his looks. You walked towards him and say "Have you made a decision?"

He gets away and sits in the couch from your mother's bedroom. "Yeah, I have."

You're surprised. He chose that fast?

"So, who's it gonna be?" you asked trying to sound cool.

He noticed the nervousness in your voice anyway.

"It's you Blair. It has been you all along." He stand up.

You couldn't believe it.

You run to him and jumped. You put your legs around his waist and hugged him. Started kissing him across his face.

"Dan! I…" there were tears in your eyes "I love you Humphrey."

He grabbed you by the tiny waist and smiled. "Oh Blair I love you too. I do."

He kissed you passionately right there.

You were in the middle of ripping his shirt open that you didn't hear the heels in the hall.

Or the doorknob being turned around.

What you did hear was a whisper.

"Oh my God. Blair…"

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long. It's short. There'll be more soon. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Blair had her legs tied around your waist. You were kissing passionately. But suddenly she stopped.

She turned her head around and looked at the door.

Oh crap. It was open. And there it stood a boy with perky green eyes.

"Brooklyn, Blair. Brooklyn."

It was Chuck's voice.

"Chuck." You thought he was going to leave, but instead he shut the door and sat on the bed with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Well well. I simply have no idea how this is still a secret to Gossip Girl. She's loosing skills. Getting slow." He laughed while he crossed a leg over the other.

While he was doing that, you two simply stayed like you were. Still. Until Blair looked down and realized she still had her legs around your waist. She got off and straighten her clothes.

She wasn't talking. She should have been talking. She went to her mother's mirror and combed her hair. You guessed that meant you had to talk to the evil thing sitting near you.

"Listen Chuck. This is between Blair and me and it doesn't concern you."

"Really? You know who Blair is, and since you become somehow know 'cause you dated Serena, you're a public figure for the upper east siders too. It's my duty as a citizen of New York to inform Gossip Girl of this." He said with his stupid smirk that never left his face.

"I'm gonna be nice to you for once. Give us time, until we talk with Serena and Nate. Come on." Were you begging? To Chuck Bass? Oh my God.

"Time? With this scoop? Yeah, right. No one's gonna believe that Blair is even more of a slut that her BFF." He laughed.

"You know what? Last time I checked I owed a black eye." He was gonna get it. This asshole. How the hell could he call Blair a slut?

"Stop it!" She was in front of you with a hand in your chest. "Chuck, please. Give us time to talk to them. I beg you. You know I don't beg. Please." She was looking at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Half an hour Blair. Half an hour and I send the text." He got up and left.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. We have to tell them." She was freaking out.

She was walking from one bedroom side to the other.

Ok, why was she freaking out?

"Listen Blair, you can go and talk to Nate an I'll wait you and we'll both talk to Serena. You think it's ok?" you were heading towards the door.

"Hold on." She said and turned around. "Why do we owed them this. She didn't tell me when she screwed my boyfriend. Why should I…?" you cut her off.

"Exactly because of that." You walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm not leaving you Blair. We'll tell them together. And after that I'll face the world with you. Ok?" you picked her chin up and made her look at you. She was calming down.

"Ok. I'll go get them. Be right back." She gave you a kiss on the cheek and went to the door. "But…" she hesitated. "You promise you won't leave me? Not only now, but ever? Unless you know, other things happened." You looked at the girl who was asking you if you were ever going to leave her alone. The girl who was always left alone. Who her boyfriend, her bestie and even her own mother had left alone. It wasn't just that you didn't want to disappoint her, it was also that how could you leave her alone? Ever?

She had taken away your heart with her big doe eyes, her perfect skin, her evil mind and her pearls. You knew that teenagers sometimes took things a bit too far, but right now, if someone asked you, you couldn't imagine your life without her.

"No Blair. I'm not leaving you." And you smiled.

She smiled slightly and left.

**R&R!**


End file.
